


Taking the Initiative

by wolfiefics



Series: The QuiObi Week and Kink Week Challenge Fics 2020 [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Plug, I'll just come out and say it, M/M, QuiObi Week Challenge fic, Sequel will be for the QuiObi Kink Week Challenge, it's the run up TO sex, no sex...at least in this one, the BEGINNINGS of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:02:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfiefics/pseuds/wolfiefics
Summary: Obi-Wan buys he and Qui-Gon a gift to spice up the bed play a little bit.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: The QuiObi Week and Kink Week Challenge Fics 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863268
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36
Collections: Quiobi Week 2020





	Taking the Initiative

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Monday prompt for QuiObi Week challenge of ‘present’. Might have manipulated the definition…  
> Drabble, unbetaed.

They’d been lovers for about six months, learning each other’s bodies, likes and dislikes. Most of the sex, considering their continuous missions, was stress-relief or teasing seductions. Maybe the occasional bit of role-play or dominance play when time and privacy allowed.

Obi-Wan thought, now that they were on Coruscant for the next two tendays, it was time to ratchet up the bedroom play a notch.

It arrived in a non-descript, black lacquer box, elegant, understated and designed not to attract attention. Obi-Wan set it on the dresser in Qui-Gon’s bedroom they now shared and even his master hadn’t so much as blinked at eye at the box’s appearance there. It sat for a week, waiting for the right time to be revealed and used.

Obi-Wan almost couldn’t wait and often spent a moment or two upon seeing the box in releasing his eagerness into the Force.

Evening meal that night was their usual: whatever they could cobble together from leftovers from the previous few days. Obi-Wan solicitously made Qui-Gon’s favorite after-meal tea and excused himself to clean up. From the passionate kiss Qui-Gon gave him, it was obvious his master had in mind the same night’s activities that Obi-Wan did.

Only Qui-Gon didn’t know what was in the box.

Cleansed, Obi-Wan shuffled from the fresher to their shared bedroom to find Qui-Gon lounging like some seraglio resident in bed, looking decadent with just the sheet over his private area. Hungry blue eyes watched Obi-Wan move about the room, naked himself.

“What is this?” Qui-Gon asked with amusement as Obi-Wan set up lube, lush pillows, and then placing the lacquer box on the bed beside his master.

Obi-Wan settled next to Qui-Gon and traced his fingers down his master’s broad chest, the crisp hair there tickling his fingertips. “I have a fantasy,” he replied in a husky tone.

An eyebrow arched at that. “Oh?”

“Yes. If you are amenable, I want you to help me fulfill it,” Obi-Wan continued. He then took up the box and handed it to Qui-Gon, with an encouraging nod to open it.

Qui-Gon stole a quick kiss first and did as he was silently bid.

And went still.

Blue eyes flashed in surprise to changeling green. “We’ve not discussed this,” Qui-Gon said with a small amount of hesitation.

Obi-Wan tipped his head to the side. “You know what this does?”

“Oh, yes,” Qui-Gon told him, taking the object the box housed out and holding it up to the light of the small lamp still gleaming from the bedside table. “Never have I seen such craftsmanship on one, however.”

Obi-Wan swallowed and turned what he hoped were limpid, begging eyes to his lover. “Will you use it on me?” he asked boldly.

Qui-Gon’s eyes looked him over carefully, as if gauging Obi-Wan’s sincerity and willingness. “If that is what you want, then of course I will, my love,” he replied with a heart-stopping smile. Qui-Gon set the cryalline anal plug back in it’s nest inside the box and set it aside. Almost as an afterthought he added, “It’s rather large.”

“I haven’t been able to take you fully,” Obi-Wan said with a slight blush. “I thought perhaps this would help.”

Qui-Gon tweaked Obi-Wan’s nose even as he rose from the bed, sheet falling away to reveal half an erection. “That’s not the only reason you bought that,” he admonished.

“The tea kettle should still have hot water,” Obi-Wan noted as he stretched out on his stomach in a sensual manner that made Qui-Gon’s breath catch. “And the chiller has plenty of ice.”

“While I commend you preparedness, with this,” and Qui-Gon slapped Obi-Wan playfully on his exposed ass, “such preparations are not needed.”

“Master?”

“I suggest you read the design specs of a product before you buy it. This crystal can be manipulated without all the messy clutter.”

Obi-Wan frowned. “It’s just a crystal anal plug,” he said in confusion.

“Ah, my padawan, it is so much more than that,” Qui-Gon said in a seductive growl that made anticipation skitter up Obi-Wan’s spine. “So, so much more than that. Allow me to demonstrate…”

**Author's Note:**

> (To be continued for QuiObi Kink Week August 23-29, 2020-try not to channel your Dr. Frankenfurter regarding the anticiiiiiiiipation)


End file.
